First Class Ticket
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Caroline surprises Klaus in New Orleans, and ends up getting a surprise of her own.


**First Class Ticket**

**Okay, story behind the story. My roommate stays over at her boyfriends about three times a week. When she is there sometime she gets board, and since I am a writer she texts me and asks for story time. She and I both love Klaroline and so I started this little story for her. I would write is sentence by sentence on my phone and text it to her. I compiled the story in the document so you all could read it. **

**This story is complete right now. If I do ever add more on, I will post it but this is all I have. I hope you enjoy. **

Klaus leans on the bar sipping his drink. He listens to the noises all around him. The fight between the couple upstairs, the honking if the horns outside, and the jazz music from up the block.

He picks up the cup and goes to drink. Realizing its empty he reaches over the bar and refills it on his own. The door to the bar opens and Klaus hears heels click on the floor.

"Go away."

"But I came so far." He hears behind him. He turns around to see Caroline standing with a suitcase.

"You used the ticket." He said half surprised half excited.

"First class. Although now I have no idea how I'm every supposed to fly coach again. Did you know they serve full course meals. I couldn't eat it, but still." Caroline takes the empty seat next to Klaus. "So what are we drinking?"

"What ever you'd like." Klaus responds. Caroline picks up the glass in front of Klaus and drinks it to the bottom. "Although you know I love having here I have to ask. Why now?" Klaus asked.

"No questions." Caroline said. "I just want fun." She places her hand in Klaus shoulder. "So are you going to show me a good time or am I going to have to wonder the city alone?"

Klaus gets up from his stool, takes Caroline's arm and leads her out the door. Klaus and Caroline walk down the street arm in arm. Klaus knows he should hate this, and with anyone else he would, but with Caroline it felt right. It felt inevitable.

"Where would you like to go my lady?"

"Anywhere." She said. "I want adventure. I want excitement. I'm vampire for God sake. Lets have some fun."

"As you wish." Klaus turns Caroline down a street. The air is filled with music along with some of the most amazing smelling food. It made Caroline long for a time when she could have enjoyed it. Lights dangle from every overhang, eliminating the streets like it was the middle of the day. The streets are filled with people.

Klaus steps into the street. He lets go of Caroline's arm and instead snakes his arm around her waist, pulling her close in the crowd of people. Across the street they turn down an alley. Caroline can smell the Vampires ahead. The end of the Alley opens into a large enclosed area. A fountain marks the middle of the room with balconies hanging from every surrounding building. People dance to the music. "I've never seen so many vampires in one place."

"I told you I could show you new things." Klaus whispers. Klaus sees a women across the room. "Why don't you get a drink. I'll catch up in a moment." Caroline watches as Klaus crosses the room and follows the women down one of the other alleys.

…

Half an hour later Caroline stands with a drink but still no Klaus.

Caroline turns down an Alley. Having made a wrong turn she spins around to leave. In front of her stands three men she doesn't know. Obviously vampires.

"Well, a new arrival. What's your name cutie?" The man in the middle asks.

"Cutie? Did I step into the 1950's?"

"You've got a bite. I like that."

"Look I don't know who you are, but I'm trying to find someone, so if you'll excuse me."

The middle man pushes her up against a wall holding her by the throat. "You're new here so let me give you a little orientation. I'm Marcel. I own this town. While you're here you follow my rules. Or I'll take that witty mouth of yours and put it to better use. You understand?"

"Marcel." comes a voice from behind the men.

Marcel drops Caroline to the ground and turns around.

"She's with me."

"Klaus, my apologies. I didn't know." Marcel says.

"We'll now you do. Caroline is under my protection. Make sure everyone knows." Klaus says. Marcel nods his head and walks back to the party.

Klaus walks over to Caroline. "Are you alright love?"

"Fine." Caroline says rubbing her neck. "Who the hell was that?"

"My former Protégé."

"He's kind of an ass. I guess that make sense."

Klaus can't help but smile. "Let's get out of here."

"Please." Caroline agrees.

…

"So do own a house in like every state?" Caroline asks standing in the foyer of a large home just outside town. Klaus laughs.

"Your suitcase is in the guest room. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Hmm." Caroline starts to wonder the house, Klaus following her, observing her. She starts in the library. The shelves are filled with leather bound books. A couch and a chair sit in the middle of the room. Caroline walks up to a shelf and pulls an old book. She likes the feel of it in her hand.

"What language is it?"

"Latin." Klaus says from the doorway.

"I've always wanted to learn Latin."

"Why? It's dead."

"So am I." Klaus gives her a crooked smile. Caroline put the book back and walks to the next room.

It's an office. This room is also full of leather books. On the desk sits some papers written in languages Caroline does not recognize. Open on top of the papers is a sketchbook. Caroline picks it up. Her own face beams back at her from the top page. She flips through the book and finds herself on every page.

"You did these?" She asks.

"It was a welcome distraction." He replies.

"From what?"

"From the reason I'm here."

"And that is."

"To take down Marcel."

"Kill the monster you created."

"That's part of it." Caroline puts the book down. "Come have a drink with me."

"Well you know why I'm here. Now it's your turn." Klaus pours blood into a cup and hands it to her. "I gave you the ticket three months ago. Why come now?"

"At graduation you told me you plan to be my last love. Do you still mean that?"

"Of course."

"Good. Cause I kind of plan on that too." Caroline puts her drink down and walks right up to Klaus. Without any hesitation she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Klaus's arms automatically wrap around her waist pulling her to him.

…

Caroline opens her eyes to a celling she doesn't recognize. She looks around but she is alone. On the chair in the corner sits a leather jacket. Caroline flashes back.

_Klaus and Caroline stumble into the room. Caroline pulls off Klaus jacket and throws it on the chair. _

Caroline walks over and picks up the jacket. She takes in the now comforting smell of Klaus.

Caroline spots her shoes on the floor in front of the dresser.

_Klaus pushes Caroline into the dresser. The lamp falls off the edge. With out breaking their kiss Klaus catches the lamp and places it back on the dresser. Caroline pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the dresser. _

Caroline walks to the dresser and placer her hand where the shirt should be, but it's gone. Only her cloths remain. On the top on the dresser sits all of her cloths nicely folded.

Caroline gets dressed and heads into the bathroom. Her hair is sticking out in many directions.

_Caroline lies in bed with her eyes closed. She is very tired and can't fight off sleep any longer. The slow, calm breathing next to her is like a lullaby to her ears. She feels Klaus's hand brush a piece of hair from her cheek. Then she feels his lips presses to forehead. "Goodnight my Love." He whispers. _

Caroline can't help but smile. She knew they would be good together but every doubt she very had about him melted away.

After rummaging through the drawers to find a hairbrush, Caroline took great care in making herself presentable. When she got her hair to settle down she walked down stairs. For some reason she had butterflies in her stomach. She turned into the office and there he was. Sitting behind his desk looking as sexy as ever. Caroline couldn't help but smile, which in turn elicited a smile from Klaus.

"Good morning." Caroline says.

"More like good afternoon." Klaus points to the clock on the wall. It reads 12:30. "You must have been really tired from our…activities last night."

Klaus gives her a sly grin as she rolls her eyes.

"Is this what I can expect all day? Little Innuendos."

Klaus gets up and meets her in the middle of the room. "Yes." Caroline's laughter escapes from her mouth even though it is covered by his. Klaus released her lips.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Well I distinctly remember a voice message about Art, Culture, Music, and how you wanted to show it to me one day."

"You go it."

…

Klaus and Caroline stand in the middle of the street fair. All around them are paintings and sketches. Caroline looks at a large painting of a horse and carriage. The carriage sits empty in the middle of the meadow. The horse is grazing on the grass. At the edge of the painting is a man standing where the meadow meats a river. His back is turned but it is obvious he is unhappy.

"It so sad, but beautiful at the same time." Caroline says.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asks.

"Yes." Caroline smiles.

"What?" Klaus asks.

"It reminds of the night your family threw the ball. I was outside looking at the horse in that blue dress that you gave me. Back then I couldn't understand you. Why you did what you did, but I remember I was never afraid of you."

"Ouch."

"I meant, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You were just lonely. You lived your whole life with everyone being afraid of you, constantly trying to find where you fit in."

Caroline takes his hand. It fits perfectly.

Klaus turns to the artist. "I'll take it."

…

Klaus and Caroline sit at the bar listening to the Jazz music. Marcel comes up behind them accompanied by a few friends.

"Klaus, Caroline." She doesn't acknowledge his presents. "Caroline I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding yesterday. I had no idea who you were and I didn't give you a proper welcome. I'm sorry."

Caroline turns to look at him. "You're not forgiven." She says in her curt tone. Klaus smiles in amusement.

"Klaus, it's time." Marcel says.

"I have to take of something Love. I'll be right back." Klaus leans in and kisses in on the check, then gets up and follows Marcel outside the bar.

The blonde bartender walked over to her. "So you must be Caroline." She says. Caroline looks confused. "Klaus talks about you, a lot, actually." Caroline sips her drink to hide her smile. "He tough guy to get to know."

"You have no idea. How long have you lived here?"

"Few months."

"As a bartender you must know things."

"Normally I would say yes, but it seems like there are a lot of secrets here."

"What Marcel? What do you know about him?"

"Marcel runs this town, but I don't know why. He's just a kid."

"He's older then you think."

"I'm Camille, by the way."

"Caroline, but you already knew that."

After a long day of exploration Caroline collapsed on the couch in the den. Klaus poured them both a glass and sat down next to her. "It's been 48 hours, and I want an explanation." He says.

"What are you talking about?" She says with a grin.

"Love." Klaus raises his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Klaus reaches out and holds her face in his hand. "Tell me."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "What do you want me to say? It didn't work. I'm a vampire, he's a hybrid. I was just being stupid."

"I'm a hybrid."

"Yeah but if you bite me I can just bite you back and everything is fine."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. You told me once that your idea of time has to change when you become a vampire. I loved Matt when I was human. I tried to hold on to him after I changed and I couldn't. Tyler and I worked when He was a werewolf, that time he changed, but I couldn't change with him. You and I want the same thing. A life, a real one, with adventure and mystery. You promised you would show me the world; well I'm calling your bluff."

"What?"

"Let's leave. Let's just go somewhere. Italy, Japan, let's go to the Arctic and see the penguins."

"Those are in the Antarctic."

"Whatever, let's just go. I want to stand on the edge of the world with you."

"Now we're being a little dramatic." He says.

"Is this the pot calling the kettle a vampire?"

Klaus smiles. "I'm happy you want to go and I do too, but I just can't right now?"

"Why? Cause of Marcel? Forget him."

"It's not just him. Caroline that's something I haven't told you."

Before he can say anything else the front door opens.

"Klaus." Calls a voice from the foyer. Caroline recognizes it immediately and scowls.

"I didn't know she'd be here." They say at the same time, which only brings more scowling.

"Rebekah. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to stop by on our way home."

"We?" Caroline asks.

Matt steps through the door caring luggage.

"Matt?"

"Caroline?"

…

Caroline and Matt sit in the den as Klaus and Rebekah try to have a hushed argument upstairs, to little success.

"What are they talking about?" Matt asks.

"You don't want to know. So how your trip with the she devil?" Caroline asks. She can hear Rebekah's angry reaction to her comment and she knows it did Klaus no favors, but she smiles anyway.

"It was great. But why are you here?"

Caroline's smile drops. "Tyler and I aren't together anymore."

"Care, what happened?"

"I know this sounds unusually ordinary but our lives were going in different directions. He had to be with his pack and I was pulled here."

"With Klaus?" Matt's disapproval was obvious.

"I like it here."

…

"Klaus this puppy love thing is getting old."

"My puppy love? You dragged a human all over the world."

"I love him."

"And I love her."

"She's a waist of time. You really think she is going to stick by you after she finds out?"

"Don't you dare say anything." Klaus steps closer to her sister and lowers his voice. "I mean it Rebekah."

"What are you going to do, dagger me, put me back in the box?"

"I just might."

"You only have so many family members left."

"Well, I'm about to get another one so I guess I have one to spare."

Rebekah appears in the den. "Matt, let's go. It was a mistake to come here."

"I could have told you that." Caroline says.

"I did tell her that." Matt says.

"Now." Rebekah snaps.

"Excuse me?" Matt says.

Rebekah softens, "Please."

Caroline fakes surprise. "You can teach can old dog new tricks."

Caroline watches as the leave the house. Klaus stands at the entrance to the den. "You're not helping yourself."

"In her case, I really don't care."

"Okay, but she's my sister. And it would mean a lot to me if you didn't hate each other."

"She started it." Caroline sounds like a five year old. Klaus sits back down on the couch.

"You wanted to tell me something, before she showed up."

Klaus looks at the woman sitting across from him. As much as he wishes he could deny it, Rebekah was right. Caroline would run for the hills if she found out about Hayley. He still had four months.

"I wanted to tell you how glad I was that you came here."

Caroline strokes his face and leans in to kiss him. The kiss lingered. I was not furious or forceful like the night before. It was gentle and sweet. It was a kiss shared by two people in love.

…

Caroline lays in bed half asleep. She hears the door to the bedroom open and close. She could hear Klaus walk downstairs and out the front door. This was the now the third time he ditched her since she arrived. Caroline quickly dresses and followed him out the door.

Klaus is nowhere in sight but his scent is still in the air. Caroline tracks him into the woods on the outside of town.

Caroline stands on the edge of the tree line, watching in shock. Twelve witches stand in a circle arms outstretched, chanting something Caroline doesn't understand. In the middle stand Klaus and Hayley. Caroline's shock turns to sadness when she sees Hayley's stomach. She is showing just a little but Caroline can hear the heat beat.

"I heard Caroline's in town." Hayley says.

"Don't. It's bad enough we have to do this, just stand there and be quite."

"That's how you talk to the mother of your child."

That was enough for Caroline. She runs back to the house and starts packing. Tears stream down her face. She throws the cloths into the suitcase and closes it. She can't move. She falls to the floor crying. After a moment she feels Klaus's arms around her.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong?"

Caroline immediately gets up and runs to the other side of the room. "Don't touch me."

Klaus looks at her confused.

"Hayley." Caroline says. "HAYLEY!"

"I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"How could you?"

"I'm half werewolf, I can still…"

"IT WAS RHETORICAL!" Caroline shouts. She picks up her suitcase and pushes past him.

"Caroline please don't go."

Caroline turns around. "Give me one reason."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too. But if there is anything I have learned in the last four years of my life it's that sometime love isn't enough." Caroline turns to leave.

"I can't lose you. If you walk out that door, I will find you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Caroline puts down her suitcase. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just want you."

"And how am I supposed to stay after this? Klaus you're having a baby. A Baby! What am I supposed to do? Stick around and be Mommy Caroline? I don't think so."

Klaus knows he has nothing to lose. He pushes Caroline against a wall and looks directly into her eyes. "I want you to forget. Forget Hayley is pregnant." Caroline stares back for a moment then blinks.

Caroline takes a breath. When she looks back up at Klaus she smiles. "Where were we?"

"Right here." Klaus pulls her in and kisses her.

**All done for now. Like I said, if I ever write more I will post it. Please Review. I LOVE reading your comments. **

**-ST**


End file.
